Two Different Worlds
by BigTimeRusher422
Summary: Katie Knight always had a slight crush on James Diamond. The problem? James was one of her older brother's best friends and James also had a reputation of being a player. Katie was scared that he only saw her as Kendall's little sister. But when they get partnered up on a school project together, will Katie finally be able to show James she's more than just Kendall's little sister?
1. Prologue

**Yes, this is a Jatie story! James Diamond and Katie Knight are one of my favorite pairings! I ship them so hard! ;D Anyways, I've always wanted to do a Jatie story! It will be switching through the Point of View between Katie and James often!:) So here goes nothing! :D**

**DISCLAIMER - Unfortunatly, I do NOT own Big Time Rush. If I did I wouldn't be typing this... ;D**

**Anyways, ENJOY THE PROLOGUE OF TWO DIFFERENT WORLDS! ;D**

* * *

**Katie's POV**

.

I'm Katie Knight, yes, the Kendall Knight's little sister. The only thing, I don't want to be seen as Kendall's little sister to one person in perticular, James Diamond. You see, I've had a crush on him since I was about 14 years old and he was 17. Now I'm 18 and James is 21, I mean, I AM leagal!

"Katie-Bear!" I heard Carlos yell from outside my door. "Can I come in?"

I wondered how he could have so much energy so early in the morning.

"Yeah, come on in Los!" I yelled putting my shoe on.

Carlos came in and sat down on my bed next to me.

"Almost ready for school?" He asked.

"Yeah." I grumbled.

Once I put my shoes on I examined myself in the mirror real quick. Black skinny jeans, gray lace tanktop, a red plaid shirt with sleeves that ended just below my elbows to go over the tank, and my regular Converse. Yep, I looked fine.

"Come on Katie! We're gonna be late!" I heard my older brother, Kendall, call from downstairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Chill out Kendall!" I yelled back.

"I'll race you downstairs Katie-Bear!" Carlos yelled before taking off downstairs.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled running after him.

I caught up to him just as he was running down the stairs and jumped on his back taking him by surprise.

"I win!" I yelled laughing along with Carlos.

"I'd say that was a tie Kit-Kat." I heard James say.

I stuck my tongue out at him playfully and got off of Carlos's back.

"Ready! Now let's get school over with already." I said.

"Alright, Logan you got the keys?" Kendall asked.

"Yep. Let's go." Logan said tossing the keys in the air and catching them again.

I fake coughed, "Show off." and James chuckled next to me as Logan rolled his eyes with a smile and we walked out of apartment 2J to go to the Palmwoods school. Yes, the school is in the Palmwoods, but we need the keys so we can all go off to the studio after school. I don't have to, but I usually tag along.

When we finally got to class, we took our normal seats, Carlos and Logan next to eachother with Camillie and Logan's right and Stephanie on Carlos's left, while Jo and I sat behind them in between Kendall and James. Kendall on Jo's right obviously, and James on my left.

Mrs. Collins started off class with putting each students name in a hat and passing it around to decide who partners with who. So far the pairs were Logan and Camillie, Carlos and Stephanie, Kendall and Jo, two of the Jeniffers, one of the Jeniffers and a boy named Kyle. Jo passed me the hat and I pulled out a slip of paper, when I opened the paper and read the name, my jaw almost dropped. The slip of paper read the name of the man I've had a crush on for about 5 years, the one and only,_ James Diamond._

* * *

**Please review below! ;D This is my first Jatie story and I'm really exited about it so tell me what you think! Reviews make me jump with joy into a pool of skittles! LOL ;D And sorry for the shortness! Later chaperters will be much longer! :)**


	2. Chapter One

**Ok so I've getting alot of positive feedback for this! Thank you all! Enjoy the fist chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

** Ouatbtrtvd - Thank you so much! GO TEAM JATIE! LOL!**

**krazykriss - Thanks!:) Here's the update! ;D**

**Science-Fantasy98 - Thank you sooooooooo much! That really means ALOT! :D****  
**

* * *

**Katie's POV**

**.**

I stared at the slip of paper in disbelief untill James snapped me out of my trance.

"Katie." he whispered, "Who did you get for your partner?"

"You." I replyed simply as I passed the hat to someone else.

"Good! This gives me more time to hang out with my Kit-Kat." He smiled putting his arm around my shoulders, causing me to blush a little and earning him a glare from Kendall.

I especialy liked the fact that James had said _My_ Kit-Kat. I'm sure he didn't mean it like that, but hey, a girl could dream right?

Mrs. Collins explained the project we were going to be working on then moved onto the next subject, math, ugg, this was going to be a long day...

Oh, and I bet you're wondering, 'Why are the guys still going to the Palmwoods school when they're in their 20's?' Well, the thing is, Gustavo thought that they should stay in the school with all the other actresses, actors, and singers. He figured they need a good education anyways. The longer you're in the Palmwoods school, the more you learn anyways.

.

Once school at the Palmwoods was over, the guys started to head out to the studio and I tagged along, and since there were only two seats in the back of the BTR Mobile, I got to sit in James' lap the whole way there. Score!

"Why do you even come with us Katie? All you really do is sit and watch us practice." Kendall said.

"And make Gustavo angry, it's kinda funny." Carlos snickered.

"Well it gives me time to work on my homework, and it's fun to get on Gustavo's nerves." I shrugged.

"I don't think that's the real reason!" James burst out.

"Oh really? What do you think the 'real' reason is James?" I retorted.

"Katie has a crush on me!" He sang out.

"Do not! I yelled.

"Do to!"

"No!" _Lies..._

"Yep!"

"Never!" _Since I was like 14 James..._

"Yess!" He sang.

"James! I do not have a crush on you!" I yelled as we pulled up into the studio parking lot. "You can be so vain Diamond you know that?" I muttered climbing off of his lap and out of the car.

"I know Katie-Kat." He chuckled as he climbed out of the car behind me.

"Piggy back ride?" He asked me.

Hell yeah! I wasn't going to miss a chance to not walk somewere, AND be carried by James.

"Hell yeah!" I yelled jumping on his back.

He laughed as we followed the other guys. "The one and only Katie Knight ladies and gentlemen." He laughed as we entered the studio.

.

.

.

After a few hours at the studio, Gustavo finally let the guys and I go home.

"Did you get your homework done Katie-Kat?" James teased as we walked into the Palmwoods lobby.

"Actually, I did, thank you very much." I stuck my tongue out at him again as Kendall pressed the elevator button.

The doors opened and we all walked in.

When we got into apartment 2J, James and I plopped down next to each other on the couch while Kendall, Logan and Carlos put their stuff in their rooms so they could rush over to their girlfriends apartments to get started on the school project. Well, technicly Carlos and Stephanie arn't going out, but everyone knows that they're head over heels for each other, Carlos said he's just waiting for the right moment to ask her out

"Bye Katie, Bye James! I'm going to Camillie's!" Logan yelled as he walked out the door.

"Bye guys!" Carlos said with a huge smile on his face waving bye as he walked out to go to Stephanie's.

Kendall was the last to leave. He came downstairs as James and I were trying to figure out what to do for our project.

"I'll be back in a few hours. Don't do anything while I'm gone!" He glared at James before opening the door and walking out to go to Jo's apartment.

James and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Kendall can be WAY to overprotective somethimes." I laughed.

"So what ARE we going to do for the project?" He asked.

"Good question..." We sat in silence for a minute.

"I got it!" I yelled.

"What?"

"Well, you know how overprotective Kendall is right? And how opposed to us dating he is?"

He nodded as I got a mischivious grin on my face.

"Yeah, Katie, where are you going with this?"

"I say we act all 'lovey dovey' around him and write down his reactions later for the project. We'll reccord how he handles it through the next month and turn that in!" I said hoping the nervousness didn't show in my voice.

"That's perfect!" He yelled. "Nice one Katie!" He gave me a high five.

Once we worked it all out we still had some time to kill.

"Do you wanna see if there's a movie on or something?" I asked reaching for the remote.

"Sure. But I get the remote!" He yelled snatching it out of my hands.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I yelled tackling him trying to get the remote back.

We ended up rolling off of the couch, James was laughing as I tried to get the remote from him.

I was on top of James when I finally got it.

"HA! TAKE THAT DIAMOND!" I laughed.

He rolled us over so that he was on top of me, pinning my arms to the ground as he sat on top of me. Not that I minded this position at all, James straddled on my hips, even if it was to get the remote back, I honestly didn't mind one bit... What? Don't judge me! He's freaking goregous!

"SURRENDER KATIE KNIGHT!" He yelled out, a huge smile on his face.

I made a face like I was thinking about it for a moment and then yelled out, "NEVER!"

"All you have to do is admit you like me!" He sang out.

"Never!" I yelled laughing a little bit.

"Fine, them I'll just have to do THIS!" He yelled before tickling my sides. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breath!

"JAMES STOP!" I yelled laughing.

"James, what are you doing on top of Katie?!" I heard Kendall yell.

James stopped tickling me and his eyes went wide seeing Kendall at the front door. Guess he came home early and we didn't hear the door open.

Oops...

And to a big brother, this position probably looks like something else in his mind...

James got off of me and stood up, holding his hand out, which I gladly took, to help me up.

"Kendall, don't freak out, nothing was going on! We were just wrestling for the remote.

Carlos walked in behind Kendall with a huge smile on his face.

"I-I don't- forget it... I'm going up to my room..." Kendall grumbled.

"Wait, what did I miss?" Carlos asked.

Me and James just laughed our asses off at Kendall's reaction.

This was going to be a VERY entertaining month. We were going to have some fun with this...

.

* * *

**Enjoy the first chapter of Two Different Worlds! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! I LOVE YOU ALL! ;D Please review in the box below! ;D Next chapter should be coming very soon! Especially if I get lots of reviews! ;D **

**Thank you for all the positive reviews and feedback!:)**


	3. Chapter Two

**2. Two Different Worlds Chapter Two.**

**Thank you for all your positive feedback! Keep reviewing for me please! :D Thank you all and hell yeah for us Jatie shippers right? ;)**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH! If I did Katie and James would obviously be together in the show;)**

**I ALSO DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR PANIC! AT THE DISCO OR IRON MAN OR MARVEL OR NICKELBACK OR THE HUNGER GAMES OR PERCY JACKSON!**

**Anyways, Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Katie's POV**

James and I were sitting on my bed in my room talking about the project. Kendall was at Jo's, Logan was at Camille's, and Carlos was at Stephanie's.  
We had a whole month to work on it. After this Friday, we had no more school for a month because Mrs. Collins wanted us to focus on the project as much as we could.  
And Gustavo said he wouldn't need the guys in the studio for the month either so they could focus more on the project. Ok fine, Mrs. Collins made him say that... But still...

"So we agree not to tell Logan or Carlos either?" James asked me.

I nodded. "Yep, we tell Nobody about this."

He nodded, "Got it. But we only act all 'lovey dovey' when Kendall's around?" he made air quotes with his fingers as he said lovey dovey causing me to laugh a little.

"Yep!" I said popping the 'p'.

"What do we do if Carlos and Logan are around? I mean Carlos won't really think anything of it, but Logan will figure it out eventually."

"Well if Carlos _does_ get suspicious, we'll just tell him that we're dating and not to tell Kendall, and even if he does tell, it still works out for us!"

"Ok, well that's great so far but you're missing something there, first off Kendall doesn't trust me with you because he thinks I'm a player, and if he does find out he's going to KILL ME! Or worse, he would ruin the face!" He yelled.

I held back a laugh.

"Really James? The face is more important than living?" I laughed a little.

He just stared at me like he couldn't believe I had just said that.

I rolled my eyes as he started to freak out again, something about Kendall breaking the TV with his face... I swear...

"James! Just calm down, we'll make sure that _doesn't_ happen ok?"

He sighed but nodded. "But what about Logan, I know for a _fact_ that he _will_ get suspicious."

I shrugged, "We just tell him, there's no point in hiding it from him, he'll figure it out eventually, and he won't tell, he's smart enough to know that I'll beat the crap out of him for ruining our project."

James chuckled.

"Ok, but how is Kendall going to see us if he's over at Jo's all the time?"

Wow, this boy's just full of questions today isn't he?

I thought about it for a moment.

"I could tell Jo about it and she'll make sure that they come over here to work on the project as much as possible. She won't tell Kendall."

James just nodded.

"Wow, you have this all planned out already don't you Katie-Kat?" He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

I just shrugged and fixed my hair, sticking my tongue out at him.

"So this should be pretty easy for you, I mean you pretty much flirt with any girl you see anyways." I teased him.

"Well, since apparently I'm the master of flirting,-"

"I didn't say that!"

"It was implied," he smirked as I rolled my eyes."

"Sure it was James."

"ANYWAYS, I guess you're right and it shouldn't be so hard for me, I mean one of the things I need to do is THIS!"

He yelled before tackling me down on my bed and tickling me.

"James stop!" I yelled out through my laughter.

"Not gonna happen Katie-Kat!"

I finally managed to grab his hands and hold them still as I switched our positions so that I was on top of him now.

"Ha! Take that Diamond! Over powered by a girl three years younger than you! How do you feel about that?" I asked him laughing before messing up his hair like he had to mine just moments ago.

"Well that's just not fair." He fake pouted. "I was just caught off guard, you didn't over power me." He said smugly.

I laughed, "Sure James, just keep thinking that."

James saw his moment of opportunity and took it, rolling over on top of me while I was caught off guard. Well crap...

Now James was on top of me, holding my arms to my sides, our faces just barely inches apart. My heart started beating faster in my chest as he got a little closer.

"What about this Katie-Kat?" He smirked, or faces still just inches apart.

"I will get you back James, when you least expect it, I _will_ get you back."

"Good luck with that Kit-Kat" He smirked and kissed my nose, making me blush while my heart beat so rapidly I thought it was going to beat right out of my chest.

"HA! So you _do_ have a crush on me! Admit it Katie! You totally have a crush on me!" James teased.

"You're so vain."

"So I've heard."

"But it's one of the things you like about me." He smirked again.

"James Dylan Diamond, I do _not, _will not, and have _never _had a crush on you!" I yelled.

"Alright, whatever you say Katie, but, I will have to resort to THIS!" he yelled and he tickled my sides some more.

I screamed in laughter.

"James... stop... please!" I yelled through my laughter panting for air.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Katie." He yelled over me laughing as I screamed at the top of my lungs with laughter.

"H-Help! Someone save me from James!" I yelled trying to breath as he started tickling me even more.

"JAMES!"

He stopped tickling me when he heard my brother yell his name.

Uh oh.

"Oh shit." I laughed. "I can't wait to see what he's going to do this time."

"Hold on, I've got a better idea."

I raised my eyebrows at him as we heard Kendall slam the door.

"It might get me killed but..." James said quickly as we heard Kendall start thumping up the stairs.

"But what?" I stopped laughing now. "James this looks bad enough as it is, let's try NOT to get you killed before-" But before I could finish, he stopped me talking by closing the space between our lips as he kissed me. I was stunned at first but I kissed him back almost immediately as my heart beat increased.

Kendall barged into my room and before I knew it James was pulled away from on top of me.

I opened my eyes and tried to clear my head of what just happened so I could focus on what was going on now.

I saw Kendall pulling James away by the collar of his shirt. James looked terrified out of his mind.

I got up off of my bed as quickly as I , grabbing Kendall's arm before he could do anything to James.

"Kendall! Just let us explain!" I yelled.

"There's nothing _to_ explain Katie! You were making out, with James,_ on your bed! _And we _all_ know what _that_ leads to! Everyone can feel the sexual tension between you! And frankly, it's pretty disturbing to me!" Kendall yelled dragging James downstairs along with me following.

"Kendall please? Just let me explain!"

"Fine!" He huffed out dropping James by the collar of his shirt and crossing his arms angrily.

"Explain!"

"We were talking about the project and we got into a tickle fight I guess." I started.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure, and James was tickling your lips with his right!?" Kendall interjected.

"No."

"Well what then?"

"I was winning but I lost my balance and fell on top of Katie." James finished.

Kendall huffed obviously not buying out story.

"Fine..."

I tried to hide my surprise at how calm he was being.

"But," Kendall started again.

I knew something else was coming...

"What are you guys doing for your project together anyways?" Kendall smirked a little, thinking I haven't thought this through.

But I hadn't, I didn't think about Kendall asking about the project. James and I really need to think about that later, that is, if Kendall doesn't kill him first...

Shit, we're screwed...

"That's what we were trying to figure out, we haven't decided yet." James answered.

"Well you better hurry up and think of something before Friday, you only have so much time.." Kendall said giving a death glare at James. Yeah, he obviously didn't believe our story...

He sighed. "I'm going back to Jo's, but I swear, if I see anything else between you two, you won't live to finish the project with Katie, James." He glared at James fiercely before looking at me with less harshness in his eyes.

"See you later Baby Sister."

"See ya Big Brother. I waved nervously as he walked out.

"That was close.. Nice quick thinking James, but we need to figure out what will be our cover project.."

James nodded and sat down on the couch.

Then a thought occurred to me, that was my first kiss, James took my first kiss from me... I was saving that for someone who actually liked me for who I was, someone who maybe even loved me... And James took that from me...

"You alright?" James asked.

I just looked at him and walked up to my room ignoring him, slamming the door shut behind me and falling back on my bed sighing.

Ok, I know I know, I guess I'm being a little over dramatic, but come on, it was my first kiss! And for what? Some stupid project... At least it was James I guess. But I knew he would never feel the same way about me as I did him, so I guess it just hurt a little...

"Katie?" James knocked on my door. "Are you ok?"

I didn't answer him, I just laid there thinking.

"Katie-Kat? What's wrong?" He asked through the door, his voice soft and concerned.

I still didn't answer.

"I'm coming in."

"Good luck with that, I locked the door.." I finally said something.

I heard the doorknob jiggle and my door opened.

Crap, I forgot to lock it...

James walked over and sat next to me on my bed, putting his hand on my back and making me turn to face him.

"What's wrong Katie-Kat?" James asked me with a sincere and concerned look in his eyes.

Now this was the James I loved the most, the one who puts himself aside and actually cares for someone, I love moments like this, moments where he shows his true caring self, and not the conceded, vain James Diamond that everybody except his closest friends and family knows.

"Katie?"

I sighed and sat up looking at him.

"T-That was my first kiss James.." I said quietly looking down.

James' eyes widened once he realized what I had said.

He wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a close hug. I leaned into his warm embrace, burying my face in his chest.

"I'm sorry Katie, I didn't know."

I just nodded still in his arms.

_._

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life._

.

James began to sing the song he always used to sing to me when we were younger. He would always hold me in his arms and sing it to me when I was sad or afraid of something. It was like a song from our childhood, it was a piece of us, a piece of us that nobody else could understand. I smiled as he continued to sing to me, my face buried in his chest as he stroked my hair and continued singing.

_._

_Fight fear for the selfish pain and it's worth it every time._

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends._

_Our clock ticks till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again._

.

I laid in James' arms and closed my eyes listening to his voice. It was so pure, so amazing, so soulful, he hit every note so perfectly, his voice was just so _perfect._

.

_'Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need._

_Chasing relentlessly, Still fight and I don't know why._

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity why are you my Clarity?_

_Oh why? Why? Oh why?_

_._

I started to get goosebumps on my arms as he sand out the highest notes. See? Perfect.

.

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends._

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense._

_._

James continued singing, his voice smooth and calming.

.

_Don't speak as I try to leave, 'Cause we both know what we'll choose._

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you._

_._

I opened my eyes and looked up at him as he was singing. His face showed how he put his heart ans soul into what he sang, how much he loved it, his face portrayed every emotion it could singing the song. It was amazing. I started to sing along with him.

.

.

_Oh, 'Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need._

_Chasing relentlessly, Still fight and I don't know why._

_If our love, is tragedy why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's, insanity why are you my Clarity?_

_Why? Ooohh oh oh oh oh. Yeeaah yeah, oh oh oh. Oooooh oh oh oh. Yeeaah yeah, Oooh oh oh._

.

We started to sing the last few lines of the song a little softer.

.

_If our love, is tragedy why are you my remedy?_

_If our love"s, insanity why are you my Clarity?_

.

We ended the song together and James looked at me.

"I'm sorry Katie-Kat. You know I do love you though." He smiled.

I smiled and hugged him back. Even though I knew he ment he loved me as an older brother, it still felt good.

"I love you too Jamie." I said as I hugged him.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before James broke the comfortable silence.

"Do you want some lunch Katie?"

I nodded and pulled away from his strong warm arms.

"Sure."

We got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"BLT's?" James questioned.

"Oh hell yes! I'll get the bacon!" I yelled as I ran towards the fridge.

James chuckled as he followed me and got a pan out to cook the bacon with.

I handed him the package of bacon and he tore it open, turned on the stove, and started cooking the bacon.

I got to work on cutting the lettuce and tomato into slices to put on the bread. Once I finished that I put four slices of bread in the toaster and waited, while I waited I got the mayonnaise out and filled two glasses with root beer, mine and James' favorite drink. Next I took out a shot glass and the bottle of vodka my mom hides under the sink, I filled the small shot glass with the vodka and dumped it into James' drink before doing the same to mine. What? I'm eighteen, I can handle a shot of vodka alright? Don't judge me...

The bread popped up from the toaster, nice, crispy, and golden brown, perfect.

James finished making the bacon as I set the table.

Once everything was finally ready we sat down and began making our sandwiches. James took a sip of his root beer and his eyes widened.

"What did you put in this?" James asked slightly panicked.

I laughed. "Calm down, it's just a shot of vodka, I put one in my drink to."

"Do you know what Kendall will do if he finds out you had vodka?!"

I shrugged. "Just don't tell him and he'll never know."

He shook his head before taking a quick bite of his sandwich. "Oh Katie, what am I going to do with you."

I laughed a little and continued eating.

"Oh, have you finished the last Harry Potter book yet?" James asked.

I nodded my head.

"Yes! It was amazing!"

"Wasn't it?"

I nodded and took a sip of my root beer / vodka.

"The ending kinda shocked me though." I said.

"Yeah, who would have thought that he would break it."

"And who would have thought that Neville would turn our like that!"

"Nobody! It shocked me when he was the one to k-"

James started but was interrupted when Kendall walked in with Jo following behind.

I finished my sandwich and took one last swig of my root beer before getting up and grabbing Jo's wrist.

"I need to talk to you for a minute Jo. And Kendall, don't kill James please, I need him to help me with the project!" I yelled as I walked upstairs, Jo following me from behind.

We went into my room and I shut the door behind us.

"Ok so, what did you need to talk to me about? And why would Kendall kill James? Besides the usual reasons."

I laughed a little at the last part.

"Well, me and James are doing our project on something but before I tell you, you have to swear that you won't tell Kendall no matter what! Because if you do, the whole thing will be ruined. Got it?"

Jo nodded. "Got it, and I swear under no circumstance, I will not tell Kendall."

I nodded and continued, lowering my voice. "James and I are doing our project on how Kendall's reactions are when we act like a couple around him, We have most of everything planned out except our cover project, but we'll figure that out later. Anyways, that's where you come in."

"How do I come in anywhere?" Jo asked, obviously confused.

"I need you to help make sure that you and Kendall come here to work on your project as much as possible. Deal?" I asked hopefully.

Jo smirked and nodded. "Deal."

We walked out of my room and downstairs.

"So what did you have to talk to my girlfriend about Katie?" Kendall asked once we where downstairs.

"Oh, you know girl stuff, periods, tampons, the usual." I said nonchalantly.

Kendall looked at me in disbelief while James shook his head.

"Gross..." James muttered.

Jo and I just burst out laughing at their reactions.

* * *

.

I was out by the Palmwoods pool in my red bikini tanning with my eyes closed and my shades on. I had my ear buds in and was listening to Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic! at the Disco. Long song title right?!

Anyways, I was tanning until I felt like someone was standing over me. I opened my eyes and sure enough, some boy was standing above me. I haven't seen him around the Palmwoods so I figured he had just moved in, he was pretty cute too... I took out my ear buds and sat up a little.

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to freak you out." He said sitting in the chair next to me.

I just smiled. "No, it's fine."

He smiled. "Good, I'm new to the Palmwoods, I just moved in, so I just wanted to introduce myself." He said smiling as he held out his hand. "I'm Justin, I live in apartment 4J." He smiled.

I took his hand and shook it. "Katie, apartment 2J, nice to meet you Justin." I smiled.

We somehow got to talking about Harry Potter, to Percy Jackson, and even the Hunger Games! Turns out, he was secretly a huge bookworm just like me!

"So um, Katie, I was wondering, if maybe you would like to go out to see a movie and possibly dinner with me tonight?"

I smiled. "Sure Justin, I would love that!"

"Awesome, is Iron Man 3 alright?"

"Yes! I've been dying to see that movie!"

"Great! Me too!" He laughed.

"So I'll pick you up at seven?" He asked.

"Sounds great! I'll see you then Justin!"

"See you then Katie!" He smiled and gave me his number before he left.

I smiled to myself and got all my things together before taking the elevator up to the apartment to get ready.

I walked in to see Kendall and Jo sitting together on the couch along with Logan and Camille. They were all watching Batman Begins.

"Hey Katie? Back from the pool?" Kendall asked.

"Yep! I'm going out tonight."

Kendall paused the movie and got up.

"Going out with who?"

"I'm going to see a movie and possibly get dinner with the new kid at the Palmwoods, Justin."

"Oh no you're not."

"Yes I am Kendall, it's not a date, just a friendly night out with a friend." I explained rolling my eyes.

"Kendall, let her go out, stop being so over protective just for this one time and let her have some fun!" Jo said coming up behind him.

"Fine, but no too much fun Katie. Just this once."

"Thanks Kendall! And thank you Jo!" I yelled running up the stairs. I got into my room and picked out a cute outfit before running into my bathroom and taking a quick shower.

I finished washing my hair and body and shut off the water stepping out.

I wrapped a towel around myself and plugged in my blow dryer and started to blow dry my hair. Once I finished blow drying my hair, I plugged in my straightener. I checked the time on my phone. 6:00 already, crap. I did my makeup while I waited for my straightener to heat up. Black eyeliner a smokey brown eye shadow with hints of gold, mascara and some red lip gloss. I straightened my hair and walked out of my bathroom into my room. I got dressed in the dark skinny jeans and a leopard print shirt I had laid out, put on some golden hoop earrings, and slipped my favorite pair of black Converse on. I smiled at my appearance in the mirror and grabbed my purse. I pulled out my phone. It was only 6:45 so I had a little time to kill. I texted Justin.

.

**To: Justin**

**From: Katie!**

**Hey Justin! It's Katie! :)**

.

I only waited about a minute before my phone buzzed, signaling I had a text.

.

**To: Katie!**

**From: Justin**

**Hey! What's up Katie? Ready to go out tonight? :)**

.

**To: Justin**

**From: Katie!**

**Nothing much, and yeah! I can't wait, Iron Man 3 it's supposed to be really good! :)**

.

**To: Katie!**

**From: Justin**

**Yeah I heard that too! I'll be over to pick you up in a minute! :)**

.

**To: Justin**

**From: Katie!**

**Alright! I'll be waiting! Oh, and just a warning, you might be facing an over protective big brother..**

.

**To: Katie!**

**From: Justin**

**That's alright, I'm a good kid ;)**

.

I laughed a little and heard a knock on the front door. That must be Justin!

I grabbed my purse and threw my phone into it before running downstairs to see Kendall opening the door.

"So you must be the new kid here, Justin." Kendall said.

Oh no.

"Yes sir I am." Justin smiled politely.

Hmm, this kid was smart.

"Come on in." Kendall said.

Justin walked in and Kendall closed the door behind him.

"So, Justin, what exactly are your intentions for my baby sister tonight?"

"Kendall!" I yelled.

"No it's fine." Justin smiled at me and turned to face Kendall again.

"My intentions with Katie tonight are to take her out to see Iron Man 3 and take her out to eat before bringing her back home here." He smiled and Kendall raised his eyebrows, obviously impressed.

"I like you kid." Kendall smiled and messed up his hair.

"Fine, have fun Katie, I'm trusting you Justin." He said.

"Yes sir." Justin smiled at Kendall before turning back to me. I walked over to him and he opened the front door for me. "Ladies first." He smiled.

I blushed slightly before walking out.

"Bye Kendall!"

Justin walked out behind me and closed the door.

"Thanks, and sorry about him, I don't think he really understands the concept that I'm 18. He's just way to over protective." I shook my head.

Justin laughed. "No, it's fine. You look great Katie." He said as he pushed the down button for the elevator.

I blushed a little. "Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." I smiled.

He was wearing dark stone washed jeans, a One Republic t-shirt, and some Converse like mine.

His black hair hung in his face just slightly, but not enough to cover his amazing husky blue eyes.

"Thanks." He smiled as the elevator opened and we got in.

Once the elevator finally stopped at the Palmwoods lobby we walked out.

Justin lead my outside to his car, a nice black truck. I loved it! What? I love trucks ok?

He opened the door for me and helped me in before closing it and getting in on the driver's side.

"I love your truck!"

Justin laughed. "Thanks, me too!"

I laughed as he started up the car.

"So movie first then dinner?" I asked.

Justin nodded.

"Is Burger Stop alright for dinner?"

I nodded. "Yep. Sounds perfect."

He smiled and turned on the radio, it had just started playing I Constantly Thank God for Esteban by Panic! at the Disco.

"Oh, turn it up! I love this song!"

Justin laughed at me and turned it up.

"Good! Me too!" He smiled as we began to sing along.

.

_Give us this day our daily dose of faux affliction_  
_Forgive our sins_  
_Forged at the pulpit with forked tongues selling faux sermons._  
_'Cause I am a new wave gospel sharp, and you'll be thy witness_  
_So gentlemen, if you're gonna preach, for God sakes preach with conviction!_

_Strike up the band! _  
_Whoa-oh, the conductor is beckoning_  
_Come congregation, let's sing it like you mean it_  
_No. Don't you get it, don't you get it? Now don't you move._  
_Strike up the band! _  
_Whoa-oh, the conductor is beckoning_  
_Come congregation, let's sing it like you mean it_  
_No. Don't you get it, don't you get it? Now don't you move._  
.

We laughed as we sang along together bobbing our heads.

.

_Just stay where I can see you. _  
_Douse the lights!_  
_We sure are in for a show tonight_

_In this little number we're graced by two displays of character,_  
_We've got: the gunslinger extraordinaire walking contradictions _  
_And I for one can see no blood from the hearts and the wrists you allegedly slit_  
_And I for one won't stand for this if this scene were a parish you'd all be condemned._

_Strike up the band! _  
_Whoa-oh, the conductor is beckoning_  
_Come congregation, let's sing it like you mean it_  
_No. Don't you get it, don't you get it? Now don't you move._  
_Strike up the band! _  
_Whoa-oh, the conductor is beckoning_  
_Come congregation, let's sing it like you mean it_  
_No. Don't you get it, don't you get it? Now don't you, don't you move._

_Just stay where I can see you _  
_Douse the lights!_  
_We sure are in for a show tonight_  
_Just stay where I can see you_  
_Douse the lights!_  
_We sure are in for a show tonight_

_Stay where I can see you_  
_Douse the lights!_

_La ta da da da da da._

_Da ta da da da da da._

_La ta da da ta da da._

_Strike up the band! _  
_Whoa-oh, the conductor is beckoning_  
_Come congregation, let's sing it like you mean it_  
_No. Don't you get it, don't you get it? Now don't you move._  
_Strike up the band! _  
_Whoa-oh, the conductor is beckoning_  
_Come congregation, let's sing it like you mean it_  
_No. Don't you get it, don't you get it? Now don't you move._  
_Don't you move_  
_Don't you move_  
_Strike up the band!_

_._

We finished singing the song and laughed as we pulled up to the theater.

"That was fun." Justin laughed.

"Yep!" I laughed.

Justin parked and stopped the car, pulling the keys out of the ignition.

I put my hand on the door handle to get out.

"Wait! Don't open the door yet!" Justin said. He unbuckled his seat belt and got out, closing the door behind him and ran to my side, opening the door for me.

"Now you can get out." He smiled and held out his hand to help me down.

Oh my gosh, this kid is so sweet!

"Thank you Justin!" I smiled and took his hand before jumping down.

Justin just smiled and closed the door behind me, still holding my hand, and we walked across the movie parking lot and into the theater.

"Two tickets to see Iron Man Three please." Justin smiled pulling out his wallet.

"I'll pay for my ticket Justin, it's fine really, let me just get my wallet and-"

"No Katie, it's fine." He smiled.

I blushed slightly. "Thanks Justin."

He nodded and payed the woman behind the ticket booth and took the tickets handing mine to me.

"No problem, anything for someone as pretty as you Katie."

I smiled and tried to hide my blush.

Wow, he really made my face red a lot tonight already hasn't he?

We walked over to get some popcorn and icees.

We got in line behind a blond-haired girl and a familiar looking brunette. Wait, was the James?

"James?"

The brunette turned around and smiled when he saw me.

"Katie! What are you doing here?"

"I'm out with a friend. Justin this is James, James this is Justin, he just moved into the Palmwoods."

James smiled and shook hands with Justin.

"Nice to meet you Justin."

"Nice to meet you too James." Justin smiled.

The blonde turned around.

"Oh, Katie this is Katelyn, she's my date for tonight. Katelyn, this is Katie, she's practically my little sister." He smiled as he ruffled my hair.

I sent him a warning look and fixed my hair.

Ok, that hurt just a little, I already knew he saw me as his little sister, but still, it hurt a little more coming straight from him.

"So what are you guys going to see?" Justin asked breaking me from my thoughts.

"Kiss and Tell 4, it's supposed to be really romantic." James said.

I held back a laugh, there must be another reason James is taking that girl to go see Kiss and Tell 4 besides it being romantic.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be the make out movie of the year!" Katelyn smiled.

And there it is.

"What movie are you two going to see?" James asked.

"Iron Man Three." I answered.

Justin nodded, "It's supposed to be really good!"

"Yeah, I've heard it was pretty good. Carlos said it was." James said.

"Sir, your popcorn is ready." The guy behind the concession counter told James.

James payed him and thanked him taking the popcorn and drinks.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Katie!" Katelyn smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Katelyn! Enjoy the movie." I smiled as they walked away.

"Who's Carlos?" Justin questioned.

"Oh, just a friend, another older brother figure of mine, he's really funny, hyper, oh and completely reckless. I'll introduce you to everyone once we get to the Palmwoods." I smiled.

"Sound good." He smiled.

We ordered some popcorn, Icees, and candy. Justin payed again despite my protests of how he already payed for the tickets and to just at least let me pay for the snacks. But he refused and payed anyways. It was still really sweet though.

We went into the theater just as the movie was starting. We walked up and sat in the middle of the very top row just as the lights began dimming. Halfway through the movie, Justin pulled that cheesy trick that guys do, pretending to yawn with his arms in the air, and then draping it around my shoulder. I just smiled and laid my head on his chest, we stayed like that for the rest of the movie, one of us occasionally taking a bite of popcorn, candy, or taking a sip of our icees. All in all, the movie was pretty good, action packed, and actually surprisingly really funny. But then again, Robert Downy Jr. is pretty awesome so, yeah.

When the movie ended, we stayed sitting while most people filed out of the theater Suckers, there's always an extra scene at the end of a Marvel movie. We watched until the credits were over and laughed at the lat scene. We then got up, threw away our trash, and walked out talking about the movie all the way to the car, ahem, excuse me, truck. Yes ok, trucks are awesome, I just had to specify...

Anyways, Justin got the car door for me and helped me in like before and got in on his side.

"Burger Stop?" Justin questioned.

"You know it!" I yelled and he smiled.

We drove to Burger Stop, rocking out to Justin's Nickelback album he had in his truck.

I freaking loved this kid!

We pulled up at Burger Stop and Justin got the door and helped me out again. Gosh! This kid was too sweet!

Justin held the door open for me at Burger Stop and I walked into the restaurant with him following.

We got a booth and sat down.

"Thanks Justin." I smiled.

"For what?" He asked.

"For this whole night, you're so sweet and awesome!" I laughed.

He laughed. "No problem Katie, You're pretty awesome and sweet too!"

I smiled and blushed some more. Dang it! I've got to stop blushing so much!

"Thanks."

He smiled and nodded.

"No problem."

The waitress came over to our table.

"Hello! My name is Lily, I'll be serving you two today. Now, can I start you two off with something to drink?" She smiled.

"Oh, can I have a root beer float please?" I asked smiling.

The waitress nodded and wrote it down on her small notepad she had with her before turning to Justin.

"And for you sir?"

"Um, can I have a root beer float as well please?" Justin smiled.

The waitress nodded and wrote it down.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." She smiled and walked away.

"So you like root beer too huh?" I asked smiling.

"Like it? I love root beer!"

"Me too!"

I held up my hand and Justin high-fived it.

"We're just too awesome." I said.

"Agreed!" Justin yelled.

We looked at out menus and decided what to order before going back to talking again.

We laughed at each other for a little bit and the waitress came back with our drinks. Well desserts I guess... Oh well.

"Here are your root beer floats, and some straws."

She said putting our root beer floats on the table and putting two straws onto the table.

"Do you each know what you would like to eat?" She smiled again.

"Yes 'mam." I smiled.

"Can I get a Bacon cheeseburger please?" I asked as politely as I could.

Lily wrote it down like she had before with our drinks and turned to Justin.

"And for you?"

"Oh, could I have the same please, a bacon cheeseburger."

Lily, our waitress, smiled and nodded writing it down.

"Is that all for you two tonight?"

"Yes 'mam." Justin smiled.

Lily nodded and walked away.

"Copy cat." I laughed.

"What? Bacon is good, and so are cheeseburgers, you put them together and boom, best burger ever!" He laughed.

I laughed and nodded my head and put got my straw halfway out of the paper it was in before putting it to my lips and blowing, making the paper that the straw was wrapped in, fly at Justin.

He laughed and did the same to me.

"So," Justin started, sticking his straw in his root beer float and taking a sip before continuing. "If you were a daughter of ANY Greek god, including Poseidon Zeus, and Hades, who would you want your godly parent to be?"

"Hmm, I'm thinking it would be really cool to have Poseidon as a dad." I answered before taking a sip of my root beer float.

Justin nodded. "That would be pretty awesome, being able to breath underwater and stuff." He agreed.

I nodded.

"So what about you?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Who would you want to be your godly parent?" I asked him the same question he had asked me.

"Uhh, I'm thinking it would be really awesome to be a son of Zeus! Ya know? Being able to fly like Jason! That would be pretty sick!"

I laughed and nodded my head in agreement.

We had the longest conversation about Percy Jackson, when the next movie, Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters, was supposed to come out, which is somewhere in August, just in case you where wondering, how cute Percy and Annabeth were as a couple, what we thought was going to happen next, etc. We talked about The Hunger Games and even a little bit about Harry Potter before Lily, our waitress, came back with our bacon cheeseburgers and fries.

We thanked her and began eating, continuing on talking about the books and movies until we ate as much as we could.

I had eaten half of my burger and most of my fries while Justin had eaten most of his burger, save from a few bites left, and half of his fries.

We both ended up getting to-go boxes. When we got them, we each used our forks to carve our names into them.

**KATIE'S BURGER! DO NOT TOUCH! YOU WILL GET A BEAT DOWN IF YOU DO!**

That's what I carved into mine. What? I live in a house with four, twenty something men, I need to protect my food!

Justin laughed when he saw what I had carved into my to-go box.

"You must really love that burger huh?" Justin laughed.

I shrugged my shoulder and laughed a little.

"I live in a house with four other guys, I have to protect my food."

Justin laughed and the waitress came over once more.

"Would you like any desserts? Milkshakes, Banana Splits, Ice Cream, anything?" she smiled.

I opened my mouth to say no thank you but Justin answered.

"Actually, could we get one chocolate milkshake with two straws please?" He smiled.

The waitress nodded and wrote it down.

"I'll be right back with your milkshake." She smiled and walked off to the back kitchen.

"You didn't have to do that Justin." I said as I felt a slight blush creep up on my cheeks.

"But I wanted too." Justin smiled at me.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem." He smiled back.

A few minutes later our waitress, Lily, came back with the chocolate milkshake, two straws already sticking out of it. They even put two cherries in it!

"Enjoy!" She said as she put it down on the center of the table.

We smiled and thanked her before going and taking sips out of the milkshake, talking and getting to know each other better too.

Turns out, Justin plays Hockey too! He grew up in Kansas but came to LA and moved into the Palmwoods to pursue his dream of acting, he has no brothers or sisters, and his parents are back in Kansas.

When we finished the milkshake, Justin insisted that he get the bill, but when I told him no and turned to get my wallet out of my purse, he had already payed it for me! I swear! This kid is so sweet!

We grabbed our to-go boxes and Justin held door open for me again and did the same with the door of his truck and helped me to climb in.

We continued to rock out and sing along to Nickelback on the way back to the Palmwoods.

The song Animals came on and Justin turned it up as we began laughing and singing along.

.

_I, I'm driving black on black, just got my license back, I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track. I'll ask, polite, if the devil needs a ride, Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight. I'm driving past you house, while you were sneaking out, I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run, Your mom don't know that you were missing, She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing,_

_Screamin' No, we're never gonna quit, ain't nothing wrong with it, just acting like we're Animals. No, No matter where we go, 'cause everybody knows we're just a couple Animals. So come on baby get in, Get in just get in. Check out the trouble we're in._

_._

We laughed as we sang along, Justin rolled down the windows as we did.

.

_You're beside me in the seat, got your hand between my knees, And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear, But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears._

_By now, no doubt, that we were heading South, I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth. 'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch, it felt so good I almost drove into the ditch._

_I'm __Screamin' No, we're never gonna quit, ain't nothing wrong with it, just acting like we're Animals. No, No matter where we go, 'cause everybody knows we're just a couple Animals. So come on baby get in, Get in just get in. Look at the trouble we're in._

_._

We paused and then began singing along again.

.

_We, were parked out by the tracks, We're sitting in the back, And w just started getting busy when she whispered "What was that?" The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are, and that's when she started screamin' "That's my dad outside the car!"_

_Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition,. Must have wound up on the floor when we were switching our positions._

_I guess they knew that she was missing as I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing,_

_Screamin' No, we're never gonna quit, ain't nothing wrong with it, just acting like we're Animals. No, No matter where we go, 'cause everybody knows we're just a couple Animals. So come on baby get in, We're just a couple Animals, Get in just get in, ain't nothing wrong with it, Check out the trouble we're in, Get in just get in._

_._

We finished singing the song right as we pulled up to the Palmwoods laughing like crazy.

Justin parked and rolled up the windows on his car before stopping it and pulling the keys out of the ignition. We unbuckled our seat belts and grabbed out to-go boxes. Justin got out once again closing the door behind him and running to my side of the truck, opening the door and helping me out for one last time tonight.

He walked me up to my apartment, yes walked, we took the stairs, but we walked very slowly as we did so we could have more time to talk.

When we finally got to my apartment, apartment 2J, Justin turned to me.

"Thanks for tonight Justin, This has been the most fun I've had in a long time."

"No problem Katie, and thank you, tonight had been a lot of fun, we should do this again sometime."

I smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we definitely should."

Justin smiled and leaned over, kissing my cheek, and making me blush like crazy.

"I'll see you tomorrow Katie" He smiled.

"See you tomorrow Justin." I smiled as he walked to his apartment two doors away.

I walked into the apartment, closing and locking the door behind me, and put my to-go box in the back of the fridge, hiding it so that maybe a few certain boys won't find it...

Nobody was in the living room so I figured everyone had gone to sleep. I walked up to my room quietly. I put my hand on the doorknob and was about to turn it.

"So how was you date?"

I jumped at the voice behind me, almost screaming but stopping myself, and turned around to see James, wearing nothing but his boxers and a plain white t-shirt.

He laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out." James laughed some more.

"I though everyone was asleep!"

He laughed. "Everyone except for me."

"Obviously." I muttered.

"So are you gonna answer me? How was your date?"

I laughed. "It was great, no, amazing. How was yours?" I asked even though I'm pretty sure I already knew the answer.

"Ah, It was alright, Katelyn was practically shoving her tongue down my throat the whole time, it wasn't really all that attractive." He shrugged.

"Oh, and do NOT, call it a date in front of Kendall, for two reasons, one, he'll freak out, and two, it will ruin what we're working on." I lowered my voice so it was barely audible when I said that. Suddenly my eyes widened.

"Wait, you never said you were on a date with another girl right?!"

James' eye widened as he shook his head no furiously.

"No, no, no, no, no! I just said that I was going to see a movie!"

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Good. We almost blew our cover tonight, we need to be more careful about that. Agreed?"

James nodded. "Agreed."

"Ok. Good night James." I said as I turned towards my door again, putting my hand on the door knob.

"Good night Katie-Kat." He said.

I turned the door knob to my room and walked in. I was about to close it when James came up to my door again.

"Oh, and Katie?"

"Yeah James?"

"You look really pretty. Good night." He smiled and kissed my forehead, sending electricity through my whole body.

"T-Thanks James." I managed to smile. "Good night."

James smiled sweetly and nodded, turning back to his room right across from mine and going in, closing the door gently behind him.

I felt my cheeks go as hot as they had been all night.

Tonight really had been the best night ever.

I washed my make up off and got changed into my sleep clothes, leopard print short-shorts and a plain black tank top. Hey, I do like my leopard print.

I turned out my lights and climbed underneath the covers sighing.

I thought of everything that had happened over the past few hours, blush creeping up on my face as I though about James. Tonight was amazing, just absolutely amazing.

I reached over and turned out my lamp before turning over on my side and closing my eyes.

I fell asleep almost immediately with one thing, well person on my mind_, James Diamond._

* * *

**James' POV**

What was I thinking?! I let my emotions get the best of me and told Katie she looked pretty! I mean, I guess it isn't that big of a deal, but still! It was like earlier.

_"I'm sorry Katie-Kat. You know I do love you though." I smiled_

_Katie smiled and hugged me back._

I can't believe I had just let that slip out like that! Even though she probably thought that I meant that I loved her as a younger sister of sorts. When in reality, I actually did love her. Not as a younger sister but as something much more. That's why I had agreed so quickly to her plan, I loved the idea of doing nothing but spending time flirting with her.

_"I love you too Jamie." She said as she hugged me._

I sighed as I though about it laying in my bed. I'll figure it all out tomorrow.

I sighed and turned to my side closing my eyes with one thing, well one person, on my mind, _Katie Knight._

* * *

**WOW! It took me FOREVER to write this! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's the longest chapter I've ever written for ANYTHING at 8,418 words! Woah! Crazy right!? Anyways! I think all this hard work on this long as crap chapter deserves LOTS of reviews! OH! And check out Science-Fantasty93 's stories! They're absolutely amazing! And her long chapters gave me the inspiration to make this extra long! ;D**


End file.
